


The drums of war

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loyalty, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Self-Doubt, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn
Kudos: 1





	The drums of war

**The drums of war**

  1. **_Sister gypsy – Blackmore’s Night (Boromir)_**



Era la sua voce nella testa.

Boromir aveva cercato di non pensare troppo al futuro della Terra di Mezzo finora, però lei non aveva lasciato che lo ignorasse.

La voce di Galadriel gli parlava di rovine e decadenza, e gli mostrava che gli uomini non sarebbero usciti vivi da questa guerra, e Boromir per la prima volta in parecchio tempo aveva paura.

Trattenne le lacrime, perché era pur sempre un guerriero, e cercò di salvaguardare la propria mente da lei, pur sapendo che era impossibile.

Perciò fece l’unica cosa onorevole: contemplò il loro destino negli occhi di un per sempre mortale e si disse che avrebbe continuato a combattere finché fosse rimasto in piedi.

Combattere contro il nemico, e combattere quello che continuava a dirgli la voce della strega.

Non erano condannati.

  1. **_Mayonaka no shadow boy – Hey! Say! JUMP (Meriadoc Brandybuck)_**



Perché doveva sempre guardare?

Merry aveva passato tutta la vita combinando disastri con Pipino, e una parte di quel tempo cercando di evitare che passasse il limite. E questa volta l’aveva passato.

Lo invidiava, così tanto. La mente di Pipino era ancora nella Contea, ancora ballando e bevendo e cantando insieme, come se la guerra non esistesse, come se non stessero rischiando che la Terra di Mezzo così come la conoscevano scomparisse.

Gli Hobbit non avrebbero dovuto essere lì, però forse era un bene che ci fossero.

Mentre Merry guardava Ombromanto diventare un puntino all’orizzonte ebbe un brivido, realizzando quanto fosse limitato il per sempre mortale, e che potrebbe non aver visto Pipino mai più.

Ma doveva essere forte e pensare che l’avrebbe fatto; sarebbero stati insieme ancora una volta. Nella Contea, bevendo e cantando e combinando disastri. Nel loro stile.

  1. **_Let her go – Passenger (Legolas)_**



Tutti i suoi anni non contavano molto, aveva scoperto da quando avevano lasciato Gran Burrone con Frodo e l’Anello.

Non importavano adesso, mentre galoppava verso il Fosso di Helm e Aragorn non era con lui.

In qualche modo, Legolas aveva sempre pensato che lui e il ramingo avessero la stessa immortalità. Aragorn c’era stato per così tanto tempo, e non c’era una ruga sul suo volto a dirgli che poteva finire.

Non aveva bisogno di rughe, comunque. Tutto quello che serviva era un attimo, e non c’era stato più.

E Legolas era stato lasciato al bordo dell’abisso, guardando in basso verso quanto fosse effimero un per sempre mortale.

Chiuse gli occhi, figurandosi il viso dell’uomo nella mente e cercando di non arrendersi alla disperazione.

C’era una guerra da combattere, altre morti da evitare, e speranze da rinnovare.

L’avrebbe fatto, nel nome di Aragorn. Nel nome del suo amico mortale.

  1. **_Stitches – Shawn Mendes (Samwise Gamgee)_**



Aveva preso quella missione sul serio, perché non era mai stato il tipo da sottovalutare quello che gli diceva la gente, ancor meno se l’avvertimento veniva da Gandalf il Grigio.

Per quanto la considerasse una cosa seria, comunque, non avrebbe mai immaginato quanto avrebbe condizionato Frodo.

Sam si era sempre fidato ciecamente di lui, fino al momento in cui non era stato cacciato in favore di quella vile creatura.

Gollum aveva aiutato l’Anello ad avvelenare la mente di Padron Frodo, e Sam ne aveva pagato il prezzo.

Mentre realizzava come fosse accaduto, comunque, affrontando la mortalità del loro per sempre e come non ci fosse modo di tornare indietro, si fermò.

Il Frodo che conosceva era ancora da qualche parte sotto il velo che l’Anello aveva posto su di lui, e Sam l’avrebbe trovato. Non importava a che prezzo.

  1. **_TORN – Ohkura Tadayoshi & Nishikido Ryo (Eowyn)_**



Eowyn lo sapeva. L’aveva saputo dal primo momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su di lui.

Aragorn non era un uomo libero, e non lo era in molti modi.

C’era una donna da qualche parte dove risiedeva il suo cuore, e c’era questa guerra che non sapeva di poter vincere. L’oscurità stava calando velocemente su di loro, troppo velocemente perché Eowyn potesse effettivamente sperare.

E pur con ciò, mentre guardava al loro per sempre mortale, non poteva evitare di desiderare che potesse essere diverso, desiderare di poter avere la possibilità di combattere questa battaglia al fianco di quell’uomo coraggioso che stava rischiando tutto per il destino degli uomini.

Aragorn non era un uomo libero, e non esistevano donne libere.

Avrebbero potuto esserlo, però. Eowyn avrebbe avuto fede nella loro mortalità come ultima arma, e avrebbe combattuto anche per lui.

  1. **_All I ask – Adele (Aragorn)_**



Stavano andando incontro alla morte. Tutti loro lo stavano facendo.

E Aragorn li guardava banchettare sui resti di una battaglia vita, ignari di quello che sarebbe venuto, e si sentì felice che riuscissero a sorridere.

Non è che lui sapesse niente di diverso; era peggiore di loro a gioire per le piccole vittorie, non mentre l’occhio li stava ancora guardando.

Legolas sedeva accanto a lui, senza dire una parola, e Aragorn sapeva che capiva, anche non parlando.

Avevano opinioni differenti in merito, Legolas aveva una scelta; Aragorn era legato dalla mortalità del suo per sempre, e sapeva che sarebbe potuto morire con gioia, una volta che tutta la speranza fosse sparita.

“Pensi troppo.” gli disse Legolas, piano, leggendo i suoi pensieri fin troppo bene.

“Qualcuno deve farlo.” gli rispose Aragorn. E, per lui, riuscì a sorridere.

La speranza non era ancora svanita. Sarebbe vissuto un po’ più a lungo di così.

  1. **_Face down – Arashi (Smeagol/Gollum)_**



L’hobbit... l’hobbit era stato gentile con loro. Smeagol lo sapeva questo, Smeagol riusciva ancora a riconoscere la gentilezza, nonostante tutto il tempo in cui ne era stato privo.

L’hobbit grasso dubitava di loro; era disgustoso e sporco, e Gollum premeva dentro la sua mente, faceva prudere le mani di Smeagol perché si stringessero intorno alla sua gola e...

No, ma sarebbe stato sbagliato. Smeagol aveva ucciso prima d’allora, Smeagol aveva rinunciato al suo per sempre mortale per colpa di Deagol. Smeagol non doveva più uccidere nessuno, nemmeno per il tesoro.

E pur così, la piccola cosa meravigliosa li chiamava, li chiamava padroni, voleva essere strappata dal collo dell’hobbit e usata ancora una volta, com’era così tanti anni prima.

_Allora prendilo._

A Smeagol non piaceva la voce di Gollum, non gli piaceva quello che diceva.

Ma avrebbe ascoltato, perché era comunque l’unico amico che aveva.

  1. **_Savages – Pocahontas (Grima Vermilinguo)_**



Quegli sporchi, infimi uomini, signori di cavalli e stalle, indegni di chiamarsi re di quel pezzo di terra. Grima aveva dovuto avere a che fare con loro troppo tempo, guardato come se fosse lui l’animale.

Aveva dovuto sopportare i ghigni e gli insulti, i mormorii e le onte, ed era pronto ad avere indietro la propria dignità e molto più di quello.

Rubò uno sguardo a Eowyn, i suoi occhi che accarezzavano i lineamenti della ragazza come le sue mani volevano fare con la sua pelle.

Eowyn aveva troppo disgusto sul suo volto quando lo guardava, e anche lei ne avrebbe pagato il prezzo, per scoprire quanto poco valesse il suo per sempre mortale quando tutto sarebbe stato schiacciato dalla mano dello Stregone Bianco.

Grima si sarebbe preso la sua vendetta su quella feccia e si sarebbe preso le loro terre e i loro sporchi cavalli, e tutto ciò che avevano.

Colpa loro.

  1. **_Wild boys – Duran Duran (Gandalf)_**



Era stato troppo speranzoso?

Era stato uno stolto, affidando una missione tanto pericolosa a un hobbit?

Gandalf il Grigio aveva i suoi metodi. Gandalf il Bianco aveva più fiducia nella propria magia, più fiducia in merito a questa guerra e ciò che andava fatto, ma questo non significava che gli mancasse il sentimento.

Il per sempre mortale di Frodo Baggins sarebbe stato destinato a morire nel momento in cui le forze nemiche avessero raggiunto la Contea, ma questo non doveva necessariamente significare che fosse costretto a subire un tale fardello prima della morte.

Era sembrato così semplice, allo stregone che era stato, ed era una decisione così difficile adesso.

Gandalf guardò le rovine di Isengard, contemplando quanto corresse in profondità il tradimento, quanto duro avesse lavorato il nemico per raggiungere il proprio scopo.

E poi si disse che Frodo era migliore di tutti loro, e che era stato una scelta sicura, nel bene o nel male.

Avrebbe appoggiato le proprie decisioni. Non importava che la parte di lui che aveva preso quella in particolare fosse completamente un’altra persona.

  1. **_Can’t help falling in love – Elvis Presley (Elrond)_**



Aveva cercato di fare la cosa giusta per entrambi.

Avevano bisogno di lasciarsi andare. Arwen sarebbe morta presto, e lui non riusciva ad immaginare un dolore peggiore di quello.

Non avrebbe predetto un per sempre mortale per la sua stessa figlia, non fino al momento in cui lei non aveva posato gli occhi sul ramingo.

Chi era lui per dirle chi amare? Chi era lui per costringerla a prendere la decisione giusta e seguire la sua razza verso Valinor?

Arwen sarebbe vissuta per sempre, e da sola.

Era così egoista da parte di un padre intralciare la felicità della propria figlia anche quando significava morte?

Avrebbe aiutato Aragorn, aiutato lei.

E avrebbe sperato che tutti loro si sbagliassero in merito a come sarebbe andata a finire.


End file.
